¿Por qué?
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: Lluvia. El océano Atlántico. Olas. Un acantilado.
1. Chapter 1

Yo diría que ya me quedan pocas cosas para traducir a este idioma.. y cada vez tengo más trabajo para traducir a inglés. Y pensar que nunca tuve la intención de escribir un solo ff en español de Hetalia... Tsk... Pero bueno, así tengo algo que hacer hasta que la inspiración venga a mí, ¿no?

El título del ff en inglés es **"Why did you?"**

En realidad, era **"Why did you...?"** pero ff no me dejó poner los puntos, y así se quedó (sin sentido)

Lo mismo va para este idioma... Debería ser** "¿Por qué...?"** Pero ya veremos como queda xD

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Lluvia.<p>

El océano Atlántico.

Olas.

Un acantilado.

España estaba sentado en el borde de un acantilado en la región de Galicia. El país de la Pasión había estado con el ánimo por los suelos desde hacía algunos días. Tal vez la razón era que había tenido una fuerte discusión con sus regiones del Mediterráneo al principio de la semana. El hecho de que Inglaterra le había llamado por teléfono (obviamente borracho) el día anterior no había ayudado en absoluto.

_Inglaterra._

Antes de esa llamada, España ni siquiera sabía que el inglés tenía su número de teléfono.

La personificación española había estado sentada en el acantilado durante tres horas. Puede que más. La lluvía había estado cayendo desde que llegó allí, pero él apenas sentía su frialdad. España se limpió algunas gotas de lluvias que habían caído en su cara, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Galicia siempre ha sido una región lluviosa. Justo como él-pensó mirando al horizonte, justo hacia donde él sabía que estaba el Reino Unido; separado solo por el agitado océano. Tenía una expresión pensativa-. Siempre nos hemos odiado el uno al otro pero... él me ayudó aquella vez.

Inglaterra ayudó a España a acabar con la invasión francesa. Siempre había pensado que la nación tsundere lo había hecho solo porque siempre estaba luchando contra Francia pero... ¿y si se equivocaba?

-¿Y si es algo más?-pensó.

España sacudió la cabeza y se levantó al borde del acantilado haciendo que algunas pequeñas piedras cayeran al mar.

-No… Eso es imposible.

* * *

><p>No me gusta la forma en la que he traducido esto. Es de lo primero que escribí en inglés, se supone que tenía que ser algo simple y fácil de traducir, pero no acabo de encontrar las palabras que en su día pensé.<p>

Cuando escribí esto, pensé que se quedaría en un oneshot. Pero a este le siguió otro, que enlacé con otro... todos están publicados en el mismo fic, por cierto. Bueno, el caso es que hay 5 (creo) capítulos más. En general son cortos... Dependiendo de cómo vaya este, pensaré si traducirlos todos o que se quede en el oneshot que estaba destinado a ser :)

Sobre el pairing... Supongo que la gracia es que no pensé en ninguno, pero según escribí los siguientes capítulos, quedó como quedó. Eh... Ya veréis, si lo continuo traduciendo.

Review? Please~


	2. Chapter 2

Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba... Reviews! El primer capítulo en inglés, si mal no recuerdo, no recibió ninguno.

Gracias a **Naruko Ninja Z** y a **Black-Zola** por los reviews!

En aquel entonces me gustaba dejar a la gente con dudas... Bueno, ahora también xD

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Italia del Sur estaba caminando en círculos en su habitación en una de las casas de España. Estaba muy preocupado por su amigo español, aunque nunca lo admitiría.<p>

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde demonios está? He llamado por teléfono a cada una de sus regiones pero nadie le ha visto en las últimas horas- pensó.

Romano miró la hora en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil.

-Dijo que volvería pronto. No ha llamado.

Miró a la puerta, esperando ver a España entrando con su estúpida sonrisa y haciendo que se sonrojara para así poder decir que Romano parecía un tomate.

-Lleva unos días comportándose de manera extraña. Especialmente desde que él llamó.

Romano dejó de caminar.

-¡Eso es!

Buscó las llaves del coche y su paraguas.

-¡Maldita sea! Siempre está lloviendo aquí. Puede que él haya sido "El país donde no se pone el sol" pero no creo que esta región (Galicia) haya visto nunca la luz del sol.

Tan pronto como encontró las llaves ("_¿Por qué demonios me ha costado tanto tiempo encontrarlas?"_) salió de la casa y se subió al coche. Sabía exactamente dónde estaba España. Italia del Sur recordaba que España, tras perder sus colonias, pasaba horas y horas en un acantilado en Galicia mirando al horizonte con expresión pensativa. Lo mismo pasó cuando se rebeló contra Francia, que estaba invadiendo su territorio en el siglo XIX. Se acordó de Valencia (que fue la capital de España en 1812) quejándose de que su jefe se constipaba muy a menudo porque pasaba demasiado tiempo bajo la lluvia durante sus visitas a Galicia.

Condujo tan rápido como el coche le dejó. Por suerte ningún policía le paró (lo cual era raro, ya que su velocidad era mucho más alta que el límite de 120 km/h de España). Llegó al acantilado en tiempo récord para ver a su antiguo jefe allí de pie.

_¿Cuánto tiempo habrá estado así?,_ pensó Romano mientras España se giraba para darse cuenta de que estaba en el coche. Romano pensó que la nación bronceada tenía su expresión pensativa, como siempre que iba a ese precipicio. Se tomó su tiempo para acercarse y entrar al coche.

-¿Te he preocupado?- preguntó la nación más mayor, recuperando su sonrisa.

-¡Claro que no!- Romano respondió poniéndose rojo-. Solo quería que hicieras la cena.

España se rió entre dientes.

-Pareces un tomate. Qué mono~

Romano no necesitaba un espejo para saber que se había sonrojado todavía más. Suspiró.

-España ha vuelto a la normalidad- pensó.

* * *

><p>No creo que siga traduciendo tan rápido. O puede que sí, soy muy poco constante. En lo que encuentro una buena idea para otro fic, seguiré con este. Intentaré esperar a que el número de reviews sea igual a los que obtuve en inglés. (Sí, este capítulo SÍ que tuvo algún review. No recuerdo cuántos, tendría que mirarlo...)<p>

Ah, en total son 8 capítulos. Pensaba que eran menos O.o

Review? Please~

EDIT: No, está comprobado. No consigo subir algo 100% bien... sorry...


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por los reviews a** Black-Zola** y **awesomekuromichan **y** Naruko Ninja Z **(que dejó el review mientras subía esto xDD)**  
><strong>

**Black-Zola:** De nada. Tengo la costumbre de agradecer a la gente por sus reviews ;) y... creo que un capítulo es "La llamada". El séptimo, creo... lalalala... Si sigue habiendo reviews, puede que esto acabe antes del finde ;)

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece**

Nota: creo que todo son pensamientos... Los guiones, quiero decir. En inglés usaba "cursiva"... Más fácil -.-**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>1 llamada(s) enviada(s) a Antonio a la(s) 1:24 a.m.<br>_

Inglaterra estaba mirando la pantalla de su teléfono móvil. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar? ¿Cómo pudo llarmarle? ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué no a América? ¿O a la rana? ¡Incluso ese ruso que da tanto miedo hubiera sido mejor que el español!

-No fue mi culpa pero... ¿Debería pedirle perdón?-pensó.

Claro que no fue su culpa. Una de sus amigas hadas apareció en ese bar y le convenció para que llamara al español. No fue porque estuviera borracho, ¡fue culpa de esa hada tan convincente! Había bebido un poquito cuando esa pequeña criatura le dio el teléfono e hizo que llamara a la alegre nación.

-Antonio... ¿Por qué escribí tu nombre humano en lugar del nombre de tu nación? ¿Por qué le pedí a Francia tu número aquel día?-se preguntó.

El inglés estaba en una reunión en la misma sala que España. Suspiró.

-Puedo sentirle mirándome.

Guardó su teléfono móvil en su bolsillo e intentó no mirar a España.

-Debe de pensar que soy un borracho. ¡Idiota! ¡Eres un caballero! ¡Actúa como tal! ¡Discúlpate por despertarle tan pronto!-pensó.

Inglaterra intentó prestar atención a lo que América estaba diciendo. Era algo sobre un robot. Era tan estúpido que ni siquiera se molestó en quejarse.

-Espera... ¿Por qué debería explicarle nada a él?

Sus pensamientos eran un lío. ¿Debería hablar con España? ¿Debería olvidarlo todo? No tenía ni idea sobre qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

-Pero... ¿Y si se me acerca él?

La nación rubia miró al español. Tenía razón, España le estaba mirando fijamente. Sus ojos se encontraron y ambos desviaron la mirada, sonrojándose.

-Parecía estar serio. ¿Le ofendí? No recuerdo lo que le dije.

La nación de espesas cejas se estaba poniendo más y más nerviosa cuando Alemania finalmente anunció que la reunión había acabado. Inglaterra se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde España estaba. Intentó parecer arrepentido y dijo:

-Antonio, siento lo de esa llamada.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que había dicho su nombre humano y salió de la habitación tan rápidamente como pudo sin llamar la atención de ninguna nación. Solo podía pensar:

-¿Por qué se ha sonrojado tanto España?

* * *

><p>Por cierto, llevo un tiempo con cierta idea. Me gustaría escribir una versión española de mi fic<strong> Profesor España<strong>. Pero no sé qué personajes usar, ni qué nivel... Me explico: En **Profesor España,** (que está en inglés) España enseña español (de forma muy desordenada: conjugaciones básicas y algo de vocabulario, falsos amigos, fonética y reglas de acentuación) a Romano. Quiero hacer lo mismo en español. Es decir, que alguien enseñe inglés a... alguien.

No sé qué personajes usar. O si debería hacerlo para "mejorar inglés", pues supongo que la gente que lo leería sabría lo básico. Serían consejos, falsos amigos, frases hechas... Y sugerencias de los lectores.

Obviamente, habría una historia de por medio ^^

¿Qué os parecería? ¿Sería perder el tiempo?

Review? Please~


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por los reviews a **Naruko Ninja Z** y **Black-Zola** (pobre... no se enterará de la llamada hasta el capi 7 MWAHAHAHA)

Ya no más. Acabo de decidir que prefiero el formato original de la historia, con sus pensamientos en cursiva -.- Pero ya es demasiado tarde como para escribir así. Seguiré como empecé, aunque me pese. Todos los guiones indican pensamientos de France.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>-Esto es extraño-pensó Francia.<p>

France se preguntaba qué le había pasado a su buen amigo España. Cuando llegó a la reunión, el español estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no había saludado al francés cuando pasó por su lado.

-Parece tan pensativo...

Y eso no era lo más raro. Romano acababa de entrar en la sala sin prestar la más mínima atención a su alrededor. No había llamado "potato bastard" a Alemania a pesar de que el alemán estaba muy cerca de Italia del Norte. No, Alemania solo estaba intentando convencer al Italiano para que no se quitara la camisa en una habitación llena de gente solamente por haber visto una manchita en ella. Desde luego, había momentos en los que Alemania no estaba tan obsesionado por la limpieza como de costumbre. Francia se rió entre dientes.

-Apuesto a que Hungría está disfrutando de las vistas.

Un flash confirmó sus pensamientos.

-La mejor parte de la reunión ha llegado.

América estaba explicando su último plan para acabar con el cambio climático. Eso quería decir que había elegido un color para su robot. Sin contar eso, su plan no había cambiado absolutamente nada en años.

-Y ahora viene la parte en la que Inglaterra dice que el plan de América es estúpido y yo digo algo para burlare de sus cejas.

Pero esa parte no llegó como él esperaba. En lugar de eso, el inglés miró a alguien al final de la mesa. Francia se inclinó en su silla para poder ver a quién estaba mirando el inglés.

-¿Antonio? ¿Por qué te está mirando a ti? ¿Y por qué le estás mirando tú también?-se preguntó.

Francia miró al resto de naciones. Solamente Alemania estaba prestando atención, pero parecía que había optado por dejar que América enseñara el diseño de su robot. Mientras Grecia dormía, el resto tenían éxito en ocultar su aburrimiento.

-Espera... ¿Por qué está Romano deseándole la muerte con la mirada a Inglaterra?

Francia encontraba todo eso muy entretenido. Tenía a dos naciones sonrojadas que, en teoría, se odiaban y a Romano obviamente rezando por una muerte lenta y dolorosa para el inglés.

Presenció cómo Inglaterra le pedía perdón a España por alguna llamada

-¿Están confundidos o... es esto amor verdadero?

* * *

><p>No sé si pensar que la falta de respuestas a la propuesta de un nuevo fic quiere decir que no vale la pena... Aunque, la verdad, es que el tercer capi lo han leido 5-6 personas. A pesar de eso actualizo ya, pues he conseguido más reviews que con este capi de la versión en inglés ^^ (Eso es bueno o malo?) ... En realidad actualizo porque veo que alguien tiene ganas de leer la llamada y todavía falta un poco xD<p>

Review? Please~

PS: No he revisado esto... Cuando tenga ganas editaré y quitaré faltas (habrá alguna xD)


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias por los reviews a **Black-Zola** y **Naruko Ninja Z**

Ya queda menos, ya queda menos~~

Me preocupa el pairing que pensáis que va a ser al final... Hahahah *risa nerviosa* No sé si os gustará la elección que hice en su día, creo que ahora lo hubiera escrito del revés. O puede que no... Lo sabréis... ¡en el capítulo de la llamada! (Sí, el 7)

Aunque ya queda menos, esta vez esperaré a más reviews, ya que en el original recibí 3 (Creo que será en vano, parece que cada vez mis historias reciben menos y menos hits... ¿Un mes traduciendo y ya me he ganado mala fama?)

Guess what? Guess what! Hoy SÍ hay algún trozo de diálogo ^^ (Una línea, creo)

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué yo?<p>

Canada estaba intentando encontrar a España o a Inglaterra. En realidad, necesitaba encontrarles juntos. Y solos. Puede que con Italia del Sur.

-¿Por qué acepté?... Cierto, ha secuestrado a Kumajirou.

Francia no le había explicado casi nada a la nación del norte. Solo le dijo que si quería su oso polar de vuelta, tendría que espiar a Inglaterra y España en su lugar. También añadió que Romano podría estar con ellos.

-Pero, ¿por qué mantendrían una conversación civil? Pensaba que España odiaba a Inglaterra a muerte.

Canadá recordaba que Inglaterra había luchado contra España en sus días de pirata y que no habían acabado del todo bien.

Iba a rendirse cuando escuchó unas voces que venían de una puerta entreabierta.

-Si tú lo dices... Recuerda que mi gente suele decir que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad. Y esa noche tú estabas claramente borracho-dijo España antes de salir de la habitación y pasando al lado de Canadá sin verle.

-Parece que he llegado tarde. Esto no le va a gustar a Francia- pensó el canadiense.

Justo después de la marcha de España, Canadá oyó un ruido viniendo de la habitación. Quien estaba dentro había golpeado algo (probablemente una pared). No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para ver a Inglaterra salir de la habitación sosteniendo su mano derecha con su izquierda.

-No le he visto tan mal desde que Alfred se fue-pensó.

Le escribió un mensaje de texto a Francia con las palabras exactas que había oído y esperó una respuesta. Cuando la recibió, suspiró.

-Parece que tengo que ir a la habitación de Prusia en el hotel para conseguir a mi mascota de vuelta. Debería haberlo adivinado...

* * *

><p>Francia estaba dando vueltas en su habitación. Había un vaso de vino en una mesa cerca de él.<p>

-Así que España cree en lo que Inglaterra le dijo cuando estaba borracho. Durante esa llamada, supongo- pensó.

El país del Amor tenía curiosidad. ¿Inglaterra le confesó al español su amor?

-Eso sería tan interesante... Especialmente porque la reacción de Antonio quiere decir que podría estar enamorado de él, también.

Podría ser que esos dos estuvieran enamorados el uno del otro pero... ¿por qué Romano parecía tan enfadado con Inglaterra?

-Estoy seguro de que eso fue ira, no celos.

* * *

><p>Review? Please~~<p>

PS: Lo del otro fic ya lo doy por perdido ^^'


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias por los reviews a **Black-Zola** y **Naruko Ninja Z**

Capítulo 6. Eso quiere decir que el siguiente capítulo es... ¡sí! La llamada :3

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>-¿Quién?-preguntó Kumajirou.<p>

-¡Kuma! La palabra es "Awesome".

Prusia estaba intentado hacer que el oso polar de Canadá dijera su palabra favorita. Pero el oso seguía diciendo solo "¿Quién" sin importar cuántas veces el de Prusia repitiera la palabra "awesome".

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo- pensaba-. Lo intentaré una vez más. Pero esta es la última vez. A Canadá le encantará que Kuma le diga que es awesome. Kesesesese. Hará que se sienta menos solo.

-¡Kumajirou! Esta es tu última oportunidad para ser una mascota increíble, casi tanto como Gilbird-. Gilbert pió con orgullo desde donde estaba, en el pelo de Gilbert.

Prusia estaba sentado en un cojín en el suelo de su habitación en el hotel. Estaba haciendo contacto visual con el oso que estaba delante de él.

-"Awesome"- dijo lentamente, intentando hacerse entender.

-"Aw..."-el oso empezó a decir. Prusia sonrió, pensando "_¡Ha! ¡Lo conseguí_"- "...ful"-. Acabó de decir Kumajirou.

-¡Maldito oso! Estaba tan cerca de tener éxito...- pensó la nación.

Prusia recibió un mensaje de texto cuando se levantaba y cogía a Kumajirou. Dejó al oso en su cama y leyó el mensaje en voz alta.

-Necesito tu ayuda. ¿Sabes con quién se emborracha Inglaterra? Es importante, así que responde pronto o haré que Pierre acose a Gilbird. Ohonhonhonhon~ Por cierto, Matthew ya va hacia allá para recuperar a su mascota.

Prusia se sentó en su cama, acariciando el pelaje de Kuma. ¿Por qué necesitaba Francia saber con quién se emborracha Inglaterra?

-Incluso me ha amenazado con Gilbird-pensó.

Francia tenía que estar desesperado. Todo el mundo sabía que Inglaterra solía emborracharse con América y siempre acababa quejándose sobre la Independencia de América. No quería que acosaran a su pájaro, así que contestó:

-¡Eso ha sido unawesome! La respuesta es América. Ahora... ¿Me vas a dar un premio?

Ni siquiera un minuto después de haber mandado eso, la ex-nación recibió una respuesta que decía:

-¿Realmente quieres un premio? Ohonhonhonhon~.

Escribió en su móvil tan rápido como pudo: "¡NO!"

Prusia suspiró. Al menos Canadá llegaría pronto y podría convencerle para que hiciera increíbles pancakes.

-Hey, Kumajirou. Canadá va a llegar pronto- anunció.

-¿Quién?- preguntó el oso.

-¡Canadá! Tu dueño- respondió el albino.

-Awful.

-Canadá me va a matar con su stick de hockey. Y eso no es awesome- pensó Prusia.

* * *

><p>Awesome sería algo como Genial, Impresionante, Increíble.<p>

Awful... lo contrario: horrible...

Para mantener la intriga...Supongo que esta vez Sí que esperaré a tres reviews (al menos esperaré una semana o dos a escribir si no los recibo)

Review? Please~~


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias a** Black-Zola **por dejar un review~~ No pude esperar más para actualizar... Estuviste tanto tiempo esperando a la llamada...**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-¿Arthur llamando por teléfono a España? ¡El héroe lo recuerda!<p>

Francia había llamado a América para quedar en un McDonald's para que éste le hablara de la llamada. Sí, había tenido que invitar a América a toneladas de hamburguesas, pero valió la pena por la información que obtuvo.

* * *

><p>***Narración de América***<p>

Inglaterra estaba muy enfadado aquella noche.

Normalmente se pone triste cuando se emborracha pero... No sé por qué tuvo que ser diferente aquella noche. Había estado gritándole al camarero desde hacía media hora cuando decidió hacer aquella llamada.

-¡An-Antonio! ¡Tú, idiota español!-le gritó al teléfono.

Parece que no quería darle tiempo a España para contestar porque siguió gritando:

-¡Te dejé marchar! ¡Te dejé marchar sin objeciones! Te dejé marchar...-A este punto se convirtió en su versión típica de borracho llorón .

-Sabía que te gustaba aquella estúpida seminación. Me dijiste que estábais hechos el uno para el otro, así que te dejé ir... ¡Te creí y te dejé ir! No te puedes hacer a la idea de lo mucho que me arrepiento de esa decisión... Éramos felices, Antonio. ¡Sé que ambos lo éramos! ¡Y ahora yo estoy solo y ese niño idiota ni siquiera te sonríe! Mentiste, ¿no? ¡Sólo querías dejarme y usaste a ese chico de excusa! Y tuviste éxito; me engañaste a mí, al Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte.

Se calló, esperando a una respuesta que nunca llegó.

-¡Me mentiste! ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué todavía te quiero!-gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos y lanzó el teléfono contra la pared. Tuvo que comprar uno nuevo al día siguiente.

¿Sabes qué? Lo peor de todo fue que él estaba junto al héroe y no pude ayudarle. ¡No sabía qué hacer, Francia!

***Fin de la narración de América***

* * *

><p>-América, no creo que Antonio haya mentido. A él le gusta Romano. Y a Romano también le gusta él. Simplemente son demasiado tímidos para admitirlo- explicó Francia.<p>

-Francia, ¿cómo puede "El País de la Pasión" ser demasiado tímido para admitir que está enamorado?- le gritó América a la Nación del Amor.

-Dame una semana. Te diré la verdad que hay tras esta historia después de la siguiente reunión- Francia se levantó y se marchó sin darle tiempo a América a decir nada.

* * *

><p>Me pregunto si alguien ha leído hasta aquí... Lo que antes era solo una "impresión", ahora es una certeza... De haber escrito esto ahora, esto habría sido un UK X España (or the other way round~~)<p>

Todavía queda un epílogo y un oneshot...

Review? Please


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias a** Black-Zola** y a** moonplata **por dejar un review~~

No sé si después de publicar la llamada todavía queda alguien a quién esto le resulte interesante...**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-¡Francia! ¡Espera!-gritó América justo después de que Alemania anunciara que la reunión había acabado. Se acercó corriendo al país del Amor, que ni siquiera se había levantado todavía.<p>

-América, ¡no pensaba irme a ningún lugar sin ti!-Francia dijo guiñándole un ojo a la nación más joven, que se arrepintió de haberle dicho nada al francés-. Esperaremos a que todos se hayan ido de la sala. Después te diré lo que he averiguado. Siéntate, América-. dijo Francia señalando al asiento que había a su lado.

-¿No es este el asiento de Inglaterra?-preguntó América comiéndose una hamburguesa que había sacado de la nada.

-Sí. Él se fue tan pronto como acabó la reunión. Quiere evitar a España desde su última charla- respondió Francia sirviéndose un vaso de vino.

Esperaron unos minutos hasta que las últimas naciones (los Nórdicos) se fueron.

-América, ¿recuerdas lo que te conté la semana pasada?-preguntó Francia.

-Tú dijiste que esas naciones mediterráneas se aman-dijo América frunciendo el ceño-. Pero, Francia, ellos no muestran ese llamado "amor". Y lo normal sería que el país del Amor sea... ¡apasionado!

-América, eso es porque todavía no están saliendo. España es demasiado tímido para pedirle salir a Romano. Ya sabes, España cuidó de Romano cuando era un niño. Diciéndole "eso" al niño al que crió debe de resultarle extraño. Pero el amor prevalecerá. Estoy seguro de que le pedirá salir pronto- explicó Francia, sonriendo después de haber mencionado la palabra "amor".

-El amor prevalecerá, dices. ¿Pero qué pasa con el amor de Inglaterra? ¿Qué pasa con Arthur, Francia? ¡España rompió su corazón!- América le gritó a Francia.

-Arthur dejó marchar a España porque él sabía que España sería más feliz con Romano. Además, tengo la sensación de que se ha enamorado de otra persona. Alguien que le corresponde-Francia le guiñó un ojo a la joven nación que estaba sentada a su lado-. Pero ellos no lo saben todavia. Como ya he dicho, ¡el amor prevalecerá!- Francia se rió del sonrojo de América.

-El amor prevalecerá-pensó América.

* * *

><p>Todavía queda un oneshot UsUk relacionado con esto que no sé si escribiré. Ahora estoy con otros fics y acabo de empezar uno (sí, otro más) con el que puede que experimente pairings (es un regalo para alguien que no conoce mucho Hetalia, así que no se morirá si no hay Spamano, GerIta, UsUk, RoChu... lo clásicos, vamos). Así que si alguien lo quiere leer (llevo una intro cortita y un capítulo más largo de lo normal), estaría <span>genial<span> si diera alguna sugerencia respecto a pairings o a lo que sea^^ (Sí, es publicidad... Necesito críticas para ese porque hace siglos que no escribo algo así... ARGGGH. Diría el título pero es que no lo recuerdo exactamente... "Academia de" nosequé -Suerte que está en mi profile y cualquiera puede buscarlo... xD)

Review? Please~


End file.
